euro_songfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
MyZone
Myyzone - od 11 edycji manager Malty, a od 21 edycji manager Szwecji. |państwo_9 = |państwo_8 = |państwo_7 = |państwo_6 = |państwo_5 = |państwo_4 = |państwo_3 = |państwo_2 = |państwo_1 = - |info1 = - |debiut_es = 11. EuroSongs |ilość_udziałów_es = 70 |finały_es = 65 |najlepsze_miejsce_es = 1 |medale_es = 25 |złoto_es = 7 |srebro_es = 13 |brąz_es = 6 }} =EuroSongs= Udział w EuroSongs {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="4" border="1" style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 100%;" |-bgcolor=orange !rowspan="2"|Edycja !rowspan="2"|Państwo !rowspan="2"|Wykonawca !rowspan="2"|Piosenka !colspan="2"|Finał !colspan="2"|Półfinał !rowspan="2"|Link |-bgcolor=orange !Pkt. !Msc. !Pkt. !Msc. |- |11. ESs | |Monrose |"Scream" |30 |21 |58 |8 |Klik |- |12. ESs | |Milk and Honey |"Didi" | | |15 |14 |Klik |- |13. ESs | |Anna F. |"I don't like you" |90 |9 |69 |7 |Klik |- |14. ESs | | | | | | | | Klik |-bgcolor=gold |15. ESs | |Carrie Haber |"Me oh my" |97 |1 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |- |16. ESs | |Monrose |"This is me" |35 |19 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |- |17. ESs | |Graziella Schazad |"Look at me" |52 |9 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |- |18. ESs | | | | | | | |Klik |- |19. ESs | |Sarah Kreuz |"If one bird sings" |55 |8 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |- |20. ESs | |Krezip |"Sweet goodbyes" |44 |11 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |- |21. ESs | |Lykke Li |"Tonight" |56 |7 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |- |22. ESs | |Nina Kinert |"Combat lover" |48 |15 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |- |23. ESs | |Sofia Karlsson |"Spelar for livet" |33 |16 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |- |24. ESs | |Jenny Wilson |"The wooden chair" |61 |11 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |- |25. ESs | |Bryan Rice feat. Julie |"Curtain call" |58 |8 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |- |26. ESs | |Marit Larsen feat. Milow |"Out of my hands" |55 |9 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |-bgcolor=#cc9966 |27. ESs | |Eskobar |"Silver & Gold" |81 |3 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |- |28. ESs | |Amanda Jenssen |"Borderline" |76 |9 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |-bgcolor=gold |29. ESs | |Lykke Li |"I follow rivers" |139 |1 |66 |5 |Klik |-bgcolor=#cc9966 |30. ESs | |Lykke Li |"Sadness is a blessing" |80 |3 |colspan="2"| - |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |31. ESs | |Fallulah |"Out of it" |161 |2 |111 |1 |Klik |- |32. ESs | |Oh Land |"Sun of a gun" |109 |6 |64 |5 |Klik |- |33. ESs | |Fallulah |"Bridges" |103 |10 |80 |5 |Klik |-bgcolor="#ffcccc |34. ESs | |colspan="2"| - |colspan="2"| - |colspan="2"| - |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |35. ESs | |Katie Melua |"A Happy Place" |176 |2 |149 |1 |Klik |-bgcolor=#cc9966 |36. ESs | |Eivør |"Undo Your Mind" |136 |3 |102 |1 |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |37. ESs | |Lisa Miskovsky |"Got A Friend" |179 |2 |111 |1 |Klik |-bgcolor=#cc9966 |38. ESs | |Agnes |"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" |111 |3 |102 |1 |Klik |- |39. ESs | |Tove Styrke |"Call My Name" |69 |8 | | |Klik |- |40. ESs | |Veronica Maggio |"Stopp" |65 |5 | | |Klik |- |41. ESs | |Jennie Abrahamson |"Hard To Come By" |92 |6 | | |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |42. ESs | |Philter |"Revolver" |154 |2 |107 |1 |Klik |- |43. ESs | |Anna Ternheim |Make It On My Own |60 |15 |63 |4 |Klik |- |44. ESs | |Erik Gronwall |"Take Me On" |95 |4 | | |Klik |-bgcolor=gold |45. ESs | |Dia Frampton |"The Broken Ones" |157 |1 |77 |2 |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |46. ESs | |Issa |"Unbelievable" |109 |2 | | |Klik |-bgcolor="#ffcccc |47. ESs | |colspan="2"| - |colspan="2"| - |colspan="2"| - |Klik |-bgcolor=gold |48. ESs | |Little Majorette |"Never Be The Same" |164 |1 | | |Klik |- |49. ESs | |Maria Mena |"Homeless" |98 |7 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |- |50. ESs | |Gabriela Gunčíková |"Buď Dál Jen Můj" |34 |19 | | |Klik |-bgcolor=gold |51. ESs | |Loreen |"Sober" |110 |1 | | |Klik |- |52. ESs | |Niki & The Dove |"DJ, Ease My Mind" |87 |6 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |- |53. ESs | |Lisa Miskovsky |"This Fire" |64 |14 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |54. ESs | |Röyksopp |"What Else Is There?" |135 |2 |159 |2 |Klik |- |55. ESs | |Marina And The Diamonds |"Valley Of The Dolls" | | |59 |11 |Klik |-bgcolor=gold |56. ESs | |moi |"Syng Meg I Søvn" |143 |1 |101 |2 |Klik |- |57. ESs | |Amanda Mair |"House" |84 |13 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |- |58. ESs | |Margaret Berger |"Will You Remember Me" | | |39 |11 |Klik |- |59. ESs | |Nova Delai |"Slippering Into Sleep" |104 |8 |61 |8 |Klik |- |60. ESs | |Carrie Haber |"You're My Everything" |87 |12 |63 |9 |Klik |- |61. ESs | |Miriam Bryant |"Finders Keepers" |75 |11 |73 |4 |Klik |- |62. ESs | |Jenny Langlo |"Million Dollar Signs" |56 |17 |49 |10 |Klik |- |63. ESs | |Amanda Fondell |"All This Way" |79 |14 |72 |4 |Klik |- |64. ESs | |Tove Lo |"Paradise" |118 |5 |87 |1 |Klik |- |65. ESs | |Ellie Goulding |"Anything Could Happen" |103 |7 |97 |1 |Klik |- |66. ESs | |Patrizia |"Bag Of Bricks" |110 |7 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |- |67. ESs | |Loreen |"Crying Out Your Name" |105 |6 |79 |4 |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |68. ESs | |Monika May |"Ghost" |152 |2 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |- |69. ESs | |Eva & The Heartmaker |"Traces Of You" |74 |9 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |- |70. ESs | |Pearl Fiction feat. Malin Dahlström & Stefan Storm |"Stories From A Purple Soul" |64 |13 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |71. ESs | |Zara Larsson |"Uncover" |162 |2 |114 |1 |Klik |- |72. ESs | |Suvi |"Clovers" |99 |5 |68 |6 |Klik |- |73. ESs | |Frida Sundemo |"Snow" |83 |15 |66 |7 |Klik |- |74. ESs | |Susanne Sundfør |"White Foxes" | | |52 |11 |Klik |- |75. ESs | |colspan="2"| - |colspan="2"| - |colspan="2"| - |Klik |- |76. ESs | |Lune |"Girls With Bangs" | | |31 |15 |Klik |- |77. ESs | |Alida |"Feathers" |106 |4 |65 |5 |Klik |- |78. ESs | |Martin Halla |"Illuminate The Sky" |90 |8 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |79. ESs | |Miss Li |"Spaceship" |155 |2 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |- |80. ESs | |Paddy and the Rats |"Pilgrim On The Road" |75 |12 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |-bgcolor=#cc9966 |81. ESs | |Emmelie de Forest |"Let It Fall" |105 |3 |67 |7 |Klik |- |82. ESs | |Alice & The Mountain |"Hunt You" |114 |7 |73 |6 |Klik |- |83. ESs | |Ane Brun |"This Voice" |90 |10 |71 |5 |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |84. ESs | |Tone Damli |"Winner of a Losing Game" |170 |2 |102 |4 |Klik |-bgcolor=#cc9966 |85. ESs | |Lukas Graham |"Better Than Yourself" |138 |3 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |- |86. ESs | |Sibille Attar |"Come Night" |89 |9 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |- |87. ESs | |Jonas Myrin |"Dead Alive" |68 |14 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik | |- |88. ESs | |Miriam Bryant |"Etched in Stone" |82 |5 | | |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |89. ESs | |Alida |"Some Of Us" |150 |2 |116 |1 |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |90. ESs | |Mary N'Diaye |"För att jag kan" |108 |2 | | |Klik |- |91. ESs | |Jasmine Kara |"Can't Lie To Me" |85 |13 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |- |92. ESs | |Donkeyboy |"Triggerfinger" |51 |13 | | |Klik |-bgcolor=silver |93. ESs | |Laleh |"Colors" |84 |2 | | |Klik |- |94. ESs | |Marlene |"Bon Voyage" |70 |9 |automatyczny awans |automatyczny awans |Klik |-bgcolor=gold |95. ESs | |Hozier |"Take Me To Church" |170 |1 | | |Klik |- |96. ESs | |??? |"???" | | | | |[ Klik]